The invention relates to retaining and support devices which are mounted to apertured panels. More particularly, the invention relates to resilient plastic devices which are manipulated into engagement with apertured panels of varying thicknesses and aperture sizes.
Retaining and support devices of the prior art generally require complex manipulation in order to be installed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,015,869 shows a hook-like stud which must be maneuvered into position by two dimensional translation as well as rotation of the fastener to allow a portion of the stud to engage the back side of the panel into which it is installed. Other devices such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,542,753 and 4,103,854 are examples of prior art devices which require complex manipulation to be installed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel one-piece plastic fastener which can be easily installed in an apertured panel by simple manipulation.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fastener which is securely held in assembled relationship to panels having different thicknesses and aperture sizes.
Still another object is to provide an easily installed fastener which is adapted to retain or support various articles in a spaced relationship with an apertured panel.
A device embodying the present invention comprises a fastener means extending from one side of a base member. The fastener means is connected to the base by a trunk portion having a notch formed thereon. A resilient curved transition portion interconnects the trunk portion to a tip portion. The notch on the trunk portion has a V-shaped configuration. One of the surfaces of the V-shaped notch engages the side of an aperture in a panel when the fastener is in a skewed partially engaged position. An elongated stem of secondary fastener means extends from the other side of the base and is used as a lever arm to move the fastener means from the skewed position to a final fully engaged position. In the final position, a notch formed in the tip portion engages the opposite side of the aperture and retains the fastener in assembled relationship to a panel.
The objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description and accompanying drawings.